<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic Twitter Spat by Galaxsphere347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998637">Cosmic Twitter Spat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/pseuds/Galaxsphere347'>Galaxsphere347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Type Stalker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, F/M, Trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/pseuds/Galaxsphere347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Total nonsense but fun. A holowriter gets the business end of Lore’s venom via a futuristic Twitter feud. Loosely inspired by the quickshot The Stalker by MayRaven1798</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>social media - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Type Stalker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmic Twitter Spat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/gifts">Cerephone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticLady/gifts">CelticLady</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/gifts">strangeworks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/gifts">MayRaven1798</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
Hello you slurry faced excuse for a Humanoid! It has come to my notice that you’ve been putting out ridiculous bedtime holofics all about ME on the entertainment channels. Frankly I am NOT amused by this replicator fodder...</p><p>@gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To @loresoongstardustcity<br/>
Oh diddums what a pity. I thought that you with your oversized ego would have been flattered that someone actually bothered  to create something about you. After all you think you are brilliant and superior to everything else in the Galaxy. What's the problem?</p><p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
Isn’t it obvious? You portray me as a monster! A disfigured eunuch! With no hair!</p><p>@gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To @loresoongstardustcity<br/>
Tut, tut don't get your space britches in a twist Mr Soong. Haven't you looked in the mirror lately? Obviously not, because after your little sojourn into space you’re hardly box-fresh. I have merely portrayed you as you REALLY are – a janked up, malfunctioning and wrecked mechanoid with a serious daddy complex.</p><p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
FUCK YOU!! Sperm of a Talarian mole rat! I think you need to have your ocular receptors adjusted as they're clearly not working. If they were then you'd see that I'm perfect - superior to all organic life forms! And not only does my brilliance far surpass everything and everyone in existence but I AM also fully functional in every way possible!</p><p>@gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To @loresoongstardustcity<br/>
My, my. Temper temper. I don’t know why you are getting into a lather about it Mr Soong, or should I call you Lore? Informed sources have told me that because you were a prototype you were sadly never equipped with junk or sexuality subroutines.  You were just an experiment that went wrong and your creator deactivated you before they got round to adding them.</p><p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
Bah! You're only saying that as you're probably one of those ugly old sad fucks who are twisted and bitter because you can’t get a jump and go to bed wearing a chintz nightie and bedsocks with a mug of cocoa. </p><p>@ gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
Pfft….!!! That’s as low as you can go isn’t it? You are just sulking because you want something Data has which you haven’t. A pure case of FOMO. My dear Lore, you have absolutely no need for a Humanoid phallus or sexuality programming. You hate organics and as you have no intention of ever hooking up with one I can’t see what the issue is TBH.</p><p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
Look you putrid sack of meat, that isn’t the point!!! If my dear little brother can receive so much attention because he has these so called aesthetic attributes then so can I. We're identical! I am not less perfect than Data!!!</p><p>@gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To @loresoongstardustcity<br/>
Tsk, tsk, Lore….grow up will you? Why delude yourself you are handsome and sexy like Data when you’re clearly not? Your childish outbursts remind me of an ancient Terran leader of the 21st century, I can’t remember his name but he was famous for his orange skin and ridiculous yellow hair. I'm sure you would know of him...<br/>
Anyway if it bothers you that much why don't you go find some nice obliging cyberneticist to fix your face and hook you up with a sweet dong and a new rug?</p><p>@loresoongstardustcity<br/>
To @gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
%!!!@~??!! Bitch! You miserable pathetic little lifeform! I'm gonna seek you out and once I track you down I'll kill you!</p><p>@gaiianbabeidyllwild<br/>
To @loresoongstardustcity<br/>
Pfft, oh my stars Lore Soong I'm positively SHAKING with fear - not ! LOL 😆 

</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>At this point @loresoongstardustcity will sign off abruptly with either an obscene selfie of his huge rampant cock to prove @gaiianbabeidyllwild has been a big fat slanderous fibber, or if she is correct will dedicate her a GIF of an Antedian as it reminds him of her.</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuses ;-D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>